Blonde Love At First Sight
by Rosella6199
Summary: Lucy is at the top of the charts, the best and most beautiful singer of all. Her heart skips a beat when she finally meets Sting Eucliffe, a fellow singer. How would she react when it is decided that they will work together for an album? Would feeling grow and develop, or will she hide again, afraid of love? StiCy XD Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is another story I decided write, it was based on **WolfieANNE's **_Celebrity Issues_. She is an awesome friend, and an amazing author, you can go and read her stories and see what I'm talking about.

Thank you **FREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK About FT **for the name, I love it! Great idea.

Without further ado, here's the story! Enjoy!

**Warning: This was NOT beta-read.**

…

"_Lucy Heartfillia was recently seen in a restaurant with Jellal Fernandez, is this the beginning of a new relation-"_ The sounds of the T.V tabloids and reporters were cut off as soon as the blonde haired beauty raised the remote and pressed the button.

"How could they?" Lucy Heartfillia, the singer and actress who is at the top of all charts, the most famous celebrity at the moment.

"Relax, Lucy," Erza Scarlet, Lucy's secretary, said calmly, "They're always like that, you know it."

"Y-yeah but… It's frustrating," Lucy sighed, as she sat back down on her white leather couch in her modern styled penthouse, "They keep lying~!"

"Okay okay," Erza also sighed, having to be the one to arrange all of her interviews after this little scandalous discover of the blonde so-called dating Jellal, "I'm here to tell you about your next interview, which starts in an hour. Please get changed, Lucy."

"Hai hai, Erza-san," Lucy got up and excitedly ran into her room; she always liked interviews and any opportunity to meet new people. She was dressed in a white tube top, black leather pants and a blue cropped cardigan, "Let's go?" She asked as she slipped into her blue wedge heels.

"The car is waiting outside, please be careful," As Lucy stepped out of her mansion, she was smoldered by flashing cameras and shoving mics, lucky for her though, her body guards were there for her. Erza decided to stay behind at the mansion as she needed to continue planning the rest of Lucy's life.

"Thanks a lot, Capricorn, I don't know what to do if you weren't there," Lucy thanked her body guard once they entered the car.

"It is meh pleasure, Lucy-dono." She was then guided into the building where her interview will take place after they arrived.

…

"Okay everyone! Are you ready for this~?!" A very over-enthusiastic man started the show, "Today we have the world-wide mega-star, LUCY HEARTFILLIA~!"

Lucy took that as her cue to walk onto stage, "Hello!" She waved and greeted her fans and the camera.

"Hello there, Lucy, I'm Mikaido."

"Nice to meet you, Mikaido-san," Lucy replied and smiled.

The interview went along for 15 minutes before the final and most awaited question was asked by Mikaido, "What is this I hear about your relationship with Jellal Fernandez?"

"Ah, we were going to announce this sooner or later anyways," Lucy sighed, hoping for the best,.

"If I'm guessing right from what you are saying, you are dating?" The crowd cheered loudly and screams were heard throughout the set.

"Yes, we are dating." Lucy finally revealed.

…

After the entire interview was finished, Lucy went back stage to meet the CEO of Fairy Tail Entertainment, Makarov Dreyar, "Sorry child, I didn't really want to do this to you but I know that if I don't do something, the tabloids will just make something up."

"Don't worry, Master, I understand why I have to act like we're in love…. Urgh, I just don't like it, sorry."

"It's fine, I get it Lucy. Just be ready, you have a recording session and I want to talk to you later, just meet me at my office after you're done." Lucy nodded and Master left.

…

The studio was divided into two parts by a wall with a glass window, on side had all of the instruments and Lucy herself and on the other side was Master Makarov, Erza Scarlet and the other staff.

After the thumbs up signal of the CEO, the static beginning of the song began to ring in the headphones of the listeners.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

Lucy started to dance around, swinging her hands as she began to sing the chorus of the song, smiling as her closed eyes tilted up in happiness and bliss while she continued to sing.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_and one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_and even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by_

_that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

She remembered the night when she was dancing with her love, Natsu Dragneel, the famous rapper and dj. But all of that fell apart once they broke up. She can't help but dedicate the song to him, because she was still into him.

She ended the song and looked at Makarov, waiting for the response, he grinned and Lucy was able to breathe again. She walked out of the recording studio but was faced with an unknown face, "Ano, who are you?"

"He is Sting Eucliffe, of Sabertooth Co." Master introduced and gestured to the man. Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blonde, this toned muscles shone through his tank top.

"That was some horrible singing, blondie." Sting sneered, ignoring his sweaty palms and beating heart.

"Come, Lucy, Sting. Let's go to my office to talk?"

"Of course." Lucy nodded and followed the old man although she already knew her way around the building.

"Just hurry it up, I have a photo shoot." Sting said, wanting to leave before he made a mistake with the stunning woman that walked beside him.

Their shoulders brushed, the single touch sent pulse through both their bodies that went straight to their hearts, making them beat faster. But they both ignored the sensation, and continued walking.

…

"Lucy, Sting," Master started, "Jiemma and I have been thinking, why not put our best singers together?"

Sting nearly choked on his drink, "W-wait, what?!" Sting exclaimed, "I have to work with this chick?"

"It's not like I want to work with you either!" Lucy pouted.

"They both of you will be recording an album together." He calmly continued.

"N-NANI?!"

…

**A/N: **I hoped you liked reading! The next chapter will be up soon. Please review, and thank you for reading.

...

**Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Warning: This was NOT beta-read.**

…

"N-NANI?!" They both shouted.

"Yes, a whole album together, that includes concerts, tours, interviews, photoshoots, music videos and recordings. Can you do that?"

After moments of silence, Lucy finally replied, "Hai. I'll try my best!" She smiled, "I'll start writing some songs for the album. I'll be outside." With that, she walked out.

"Listen, Sting," Master began with a serious tone that sent shivers down Sting's spine, "Lucy's been through a lot and is still going through a lot. I thought that maybe you could distract her form her personal life, and get some decent music out of it."

"Huh, like I care about that chick." But deep inside, he knew that he was lying to himself, he juts wouldn't admit it.

"Sting Eucliffe," Makarov's glare was cold as death itself, "Are you going to do it or not?"

"I-I will." Sting shivered as he was sent out of the man's office, "That old dude's crazy."

"What did you say?" Lucy asked as she pushed herself from the wall beside the door.

"Nothing, were you waiting?" Sting asked, almost smiling at the image in his head, a smiled Lucy waiting just for him. But he shook off that fantasy.

"Yea, I don't know what your problem is but I love singing, so please back off Master and just focus on the album." Lucy stated.

"Okay, fine, but you better give me something in return. I'll focus on singing and all this stuff about the album as long as you return the favor."

"Okay, fine. What do you want?"

"Hm. How about this, you stop pretending to date this Jellal person in a month and start fake dating me?" Sting couldn't stop the words spitting out of his mouth. He didn't think that he would actually say what he was thinking. But he couldn't back down yet, at least he would get a chance to get to know the magnificent girl in front of him.

There was a burning fire in her eyes that just makes his insides jump around, and he recognized the feeling immediately. It was love. Love at first sight, he wouldn't deny it.

'_Love comes in many forms, Sting. Sometimes, it just hits you by surprise. A feeling inside of you tells you that the girl you just met will be the one. It's as simple as that. Always remember…'_ He remembered the words of his mother, a long time ago.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, "Why would I agree?"

"Because if you don't, blondie, no deal and I'll just back off this partnership. You know how that will make your little CEO feel, huh?"

"Makarov-san…" Lucy slowly remembered everything he did for her, she owed Master for everything.

A painful smile was brought onto her face, but it didn't go unnoticed by Sting, "H-hey, you okay?"

"Yea, fine," Lucy replied, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll break up with Jellal-san in a month. Okay?" Sting was surprised and didn't say a word, "Let's go to my mansion so we can start writing?"

…

It was late in the afternoon when they finally finished writing the first song for the album. Sting wasn't shocked or awestruck by the size or décor of Lucy's home; it was quite similar to his own.

"Okay, we're done, what now?" Sting asked, setting the papers with lyrics, down on the other side of the couch.

"Don't know!" Lucy shouted from the adjoining kitchen, she was making coffee for the two seeing as they were going to stay up late doing something at her home anyways, "Here." She set down a mug of warm coffee on the coffee table next to where Sting was sitting.

"Thanks." Sting mumbled, sipping the coffee.

"Be careful-" Sting started to cough and breathe out heavily, "It's hot… Are you okay?" She ran into the kitchen to get some cold water.

"I don't need your help, blondie." He spat, grabbing the cup of water from her hands.

"S-sorry," Lucy's hurt eyes looked down, "I was trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" He continued, "Stop trying, you're making it worse just like you always end up doing. Can't you do something right for once?!" Sting screamed, he never accepted help, he was too proud for it. He wouldn't accept help from other people, he was strong and never backed down. Like his father.

"Um, I think I forgot something in the kitchen, I'll be back." Lucy ran off with tears clouding her eyes.

She gripped the edge of the sink, letting her tears fall from Sting's cold words. _'You're making it worse… Like you always end up doing… Can't you do something right for once?'_ "Baka Lucy… I have to go a-apologize…" More tears fell down her cheeks and into the metal sink, her grip getting tighter as her bangs covered her eyes.

A soft touch appeared on her shoulder, making her turn to face Sting, "Hey," Sting's soft eyes said 'I'm sorry' even though Lucy knew that he would never say those words, "You 'kay?"

"Y-yea," Lucy wiped the tears off her cheeks and smiled widely, happy that Sting cared enough to actually try to comfort her, even though she won't say it, her heart was pounding just by looking into Sting's eyes, "I'll be right there."

As Sting walked away, Lucy placed her hand on her chest, "Urgh, stop it Lucy." She whispered to herself. _'You're not in love; he's just another stupid flirt.'_ She told herself, over and over again, until she walked into the living room again.

Sting took her mug and handed it to her, "Here." She slowly reached out and grabbed it, taking a sip.

"Thanks." Then silence followed.

…

_**Next Day**_

"So, what's the progress?" Makarov asked the next day, as Sting and Lucy both went to Fairy Tail Entertainment to run some ideas for the album.

"Um, we managed to write a song and I got him to actually focus." Lucy smiled.

"Good, have you thought of a name for the song yet?"

"Simple, the phrase that shows up the most is the name. Done." Sting waved it off, "Coming Home."

"Okay, good name," Makarov began, he started to scratch his head with nervousness, " But the problem is, I've decided this album to be filled with love songs."

"Wait, what?!" Lucy jumped up, "Love songs?"

"Yup!" He started to laugh in a scared way.

"B-but this song isn't a love song…"

"It could just be a bonus track for the limited edition." He suggested.

"Right," Lucy looked down realizing that he just made a big deal outta nothing., "That's a good idea."

"Yea, yea. Sure, why not," Sting answered, "Look I gotta go."

"Wait! Aren't we supposed to write the next song? Or at least think of the album name?" Lucy attempted to stop Sting from leaving the room.

"Can't we just do it later?" Sting complained, "I'm sleepy."

"Excuse me for saying, but isn't your home on the other side of the city?" Makarov asked in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Shit, almost forgot." Sting sighed, "Er, I'll go to a hotel or something then."

"Um, wait!" Lucy called Sting as she followed him outside, "Y-you could, um, stay with me. Um…"

"At your home?" Sting smirked, "Hm, sure why not, blondie."

"S-shut up!" She retorted back with red cheeks.

…

**A/N: **Hoped you liked reading this chapter, please review to suggest how the rest of the story should go. Thanks for reading. See ya next time!

…

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **And the next chapter is up~! XD

**Warning: This was NOT beta-read.**

…

Lucy woke up the next day to find herself tangled with Sting, "AH!" She shrieked and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Urgh," Sting groaned, sitting up as Lucy ran away from the bed and leaned against the door, breathing deeply, "What the hell's your problem?"

"What the hell is _YOUR_ problem?!" She shouted.

"God, shut up." Sting complained, "It was cold." He was lying, and Lucy knew it but she didn't know why.

"Right~," Lucy slurred, clearly not believing it, "Just leave already."

The blankets fell from his toned, muscled stomach to his knees and then away from his body as he slowly got up, rubbed his eyes. Lucy started to feel her cheeks blush as she realized that he was only in his boxers and looked away quickly and stormed away into the adjoining bathroom, leaving a smirking Sting behind.

"Hm, she has some spunk, huh?" Sting said, still keeping his smirk intact with his face. After racing down the stairs, he grabbed his clothes and dressed himself.

He walked around the halls, looking at pictures and paintings around the walls. He found himself on the top floor, surprisingly; the floor was one hall, leading into one room. Letting his curiosity drive him, he walked towards the room, and opened the double doors.

All of the shades and curtains were closed, only a dull light shining. Glass shattered across the room, sheets ripped, paper scattered, feathers spread around the room from the shredded bed. The wooden furniture broken, pieces laying everywhere, blood splattered on the walls and floor. The entire place was huge for a room, it screamed of depression and sadness. He continued to walk towards another door on the other of the room that clearly led to either the bathroom or closet. It turned out to be the latter.

The clothes inside were scattered and the light blinking. There on the floor lay a body of a man, with long blonde hair that wasn't brushed through and his body stunk, obviously, he didn't shower or bathe in who know how long. The man lay face first, his stomach pressed on the floor. But even though, he was able to slowly turn his head towards Sting.

The man jumped up and pinned Sting on a nearby wall, but a stinging voice rang through both their ears, "Release him." Her usual cheerful voice was lost within the cold harsh tones.

"You finally came to see me…" He trailed off, staring at Lucy. Slowly, he began to step towards the door, where she leaned on the frame, letting Sting fall onto the ground. Sting was breathing deeply by then, surprised by the fast movements of the man and strength of him as well.

"Yes, and now I'll leave, Sting. Get up." Sting complied and happily walked away from the room, Lucy slammed the doors shut, making sure to lock it, "I was sure I locked it last time…" She whispered as she walked down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Who was he?" Sting asked.

"None of your business. Never go back there again." She warned, "He is a mad man, crazy and insane."

…

_**Afternoon**_

The rest of the day went on normal, worked on albums, interviews, photo shoots and others. They separated after a bit, Lucy needed to go to an award ceremony while Sting had to visit Sabertooth.

_**Next Week**_

"URGH," Lucy whined, rubbing at her somewhat closed eyes and the sun's rays burst through the curtains, "Who would dare call me at-" She glanced at the bedside table where the alarm clock was, "5:00 am in the morning?!"

She got up angrily, grabbing her phone from the glass table across from her bed; _Lisanna Strauss is Calling, _"Hello? What is it?"

"Sorry if I woke you up, but STING EUCLIFFE is talking about YOU on an interview!" Lisanna screamed over the phone, "Check it out! Channel 9." Lucy hung up and reached for the remote to turn on her flat-screen tv.

As it buzzed to life, Lucy saw Sting ending his song on stage, with a man clapping in the background.

_How you gonna love, how you gonna feel? How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real? If you lost your way, I will keep you safe. We'll open up all your world inside so you come alive tonight I will keep you safe… I will keep you safe… I will keep you safe…_

He then grinned and waved at the crowd and went back to sit next to the man, "Back to our topic before, what is your relationship with Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Simple, we are working together on an album." Sting said with a straight face.

"What do you think about her?"

"She is…." Sting started to smile, looking like an angel from above, "Sweet, kind and funny. But most of all, she is beautiful. I just wish that she would spend more time with me, but I know that it would be uncomfortable for her, I don't want her to feel like that. I want her to be happy." Sting smiled like an idiot the entire but his speech earned oooos and ahhhhs from the crowd as they cheered.

"Tch." Lucy scoffed, "Yeah right, you LIAR!" She made a face to the tv before turning the tv off and throwing the remote far onto her bed. She knew that he was lying, but it wouldn't make a change.

…

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and into her room, choosing a white summer dress and black wedge heels as her clothing for the day.

Her phone rang while she began to make breakfast for herself, she answered and nudged the phone between her ear and shoulder to hold it in place as her hand are both occupied with the pan.

"Hello?" Lucy asked, not knowing who the caller was because she didn't bother to check.

"Hey," A male voice answered, "It's Sting."

"Sting?" Lucy nearly dropped the frying pan, but eased herself back to flipping her scrambled eggs, "Why would you call me?"

"I just wanted to know if Lisanna called you earlier?" Sting asked shyly, which was very surprising.

"Yea, she did," Lucy answered slowly, "How did you know?"

"Ah, nothing," Sting replied quickly and hung up, leaving Lucy confused and suspicious.

She placed her finished eggs (**A/N: XD For those like me~! :P If you get what I mean…. )** onto a plate and carried the rest of her breakfast to the counter and she slid on to one of the many stools, almost immediately calling Lisanna after.

"Okay, spill." Lucy said, not greeting whatsoever.

"W-what do you mean?" Lisanna stuttered, making even more suspicious.

"Don't play dub, Lis. What's going on?"

"I don't understand?"

"Yea right, spill the beans." Lucy stuffed a bite of the eggs into her mouth and chewed, then swallowed, "Why did Sting ask you to call me?"

"He didn't!" Lisanna responded.

"TELL ME, LISANNA."

"O-okay! His friend, Yukino, asked me to call you at around 5:00 am, during Sting's interview. She said that Sting wanted you to watch for some reasons." Lisanna said, revealing all to the blonde.

"…" Lucy breathed in, "Yea, right. Thanks." Lucy hung up, and then called Sting.

"Why did you ask Yukino to do that?" Lucy asked instantly.

"Do what?" Sting was also playing dumb, which was beginning to get on Lucy's nerves.

"DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME, EUCLIFFE!" She warned.

"S-sorry!" Sting apologized as he was scared, for what, he didn't know.

"So? Why did you ask her?"

"I just wanted you to see me singing and realize how much better I was." Sting lied and Lucy knew it.

"Then why did you make sure that I only saw the end of the song?" Lucy continued.

"How should I know what time I sang?"

"You had a schedule, didn't you?"

"Yea, well. It would've been wrong or s-something…." He trailed off.

"Yea right, we both know you're lying, so answer truthfully."

"I just wanted you listen to me talk about you. Okay?! There, I said it!"

"Yea, well, I know you were just pretending. You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I wasn't pretending!" Sting responded.

"I don't believe you." And with that, Lucy hung up.

Soon after she finished her breakfast, she heard the doorbell ring. Lucy ran to open the door, and was faced with a panting Sting who was leaning on the door frame, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, Lucy felt her cheeks warming up and looked away.

"Why are you here?"

"Just," Sting breathed in deeply, clearly out of breath, "Let me in…" Lucy walked to side, giving space for Sting to walk in.

"What have you been doing? Running from you home here just to talk to me?" Lucy smirked.

"Actually, I did." Sting said, turning to look at Lucy. _'Love at first sight, huh? With this blondie?' _He smiled to himself, _'Reminds me of mom, maybe that's why…'_ Sting sighed and looked down, "Listen, Lucy."

She jumped by the way he said her name, it was only a few times that he did, no nicknames or insults, "I wanted you to watch the interview, because… I-I really feel, t-that way about… You." He looked up to meet Lucy's surprised eyes, "I think I fell in love with you. Lucy Heartfillia."

"N-no way," Lucy murmured, "You're just joking, playing with me."

"No, I'm not," Sting reached out to grab her arms, sending electric pulses through her body.

"I think I love you. I love the way you smile and that burning fire in your eyes when I look at you. I love how you're sensitive but strong and how you always know how to pick yourself back up, how you won't give up. That you're so loving that you would give up your image and reputation for your CEO, for the man that took care of you." His hand slowly crept up to cup her face, looking directly into her eyes.

"I-I, you can't be in love with me," Lucy backed away from his touch, even if her skin felt cold afterwards, "You can't be."

Sting looked at her with an utter lost, "I do. I'm not sure if it's love, but I know that I feel for you. It was… Love at First Sight."

"I don't believe you. All you've done was be mean and cruel towards me, and now you say you love me?!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy…"

"Get out of my house!" She screamed with tears in her eyes, "Get out now!"

…

**A/N: **Rushed? Ya, I think so. But I hope it's not too bad…. Please review and thank you for reading!

…

**Check out my G+ page:** plus . google 111918329732069844429/posts

**Ask . fm**: ask . fm /rosella6199 **{ASK ME!}** (Remove the spaces)

**Twitter:** twitter Em6199 (Follow if, if you want to~!)


End file.
